


Burning Bridges

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Boundshipping AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malik Ishtar (mentioned), Rishid Ishtar (mentioned), boundshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: After his first attempt to reconcile with Malik failed, Bakura once again finds comfort in Yugi.





	Burning Bridges

Even with a laptop of his own, Bakura still had necessary files on Malik’s laptop he needed. Yugi armed him with a blank memory card, suggesting he could try and talk things out with Malik. Bakura flinched at the idea, but promised Yugi he’d try.

He really did try. 

Malik had simply said he had his siblings over, and handed the laptop to Bakura through the door. Not expecting Malik to snub him, he simply sat there in the hall and transferred the files to the empty memory card. 

Bakura knocked on the door, not wanting to leave something of Malik’s out for anyone to take. He was somewhat shocked to see Rishid answer this time. He handed the laptop to Malik’s brother, mumbled a goodbye and turned to the elevator, hands in his pockets. 

Failure burned him, despite Yugi’s confidence that he could make things right. Another scorch mark to add to many that stained him. 

* * *

Yugi looked up from making lunch as the door between the shop and the Mutou’s living space opened. He heard his grandpa murmur something in a placating tone, and his gut sank. He moved to the hall, stopping just before Bakura ran into him. 

Bakura’s face was a mask, but Yugi knew what that meant. 

Bakura pulled the memory card out of his pocket and dangled it between his finger and thumb. “Got the files.” 

Yugi nodded, watching Bakura walk away a moment before following him to where his new laptop sat charging. “Don’t give up yet, he still needs more time.” 

Bakura scoffed, not looking at Yugi. “He made it clear enough. Nothing I say will change things.” 

“You’ll be surprised what the right words can do.” 

“I’ve never been known for my flattery.” 

Yugi watched as Bakura got to work setting up the new laptop, trying to think of how to encourage him. Whatever argument Bakura had with Malik clearly still weighed on his mind, and was enough to bring Bakura to his home. 

It wasn’t Yugi’s problem to solve, but he understood how much Malik had valued their partnership. Bakura wouldn’t be here otherwise. 

“You don’t need to flatter him, Bakura. You know what you need to say, and mean it.” 

Bakura stopped his work, hands frozen over the keys of the laptop. “I...tried...” 

“Then keep trying,” Yugi placed a hand on one of Bakura’s, only a little surprised that Bakura squeezed it. “Give it time.” 

Bakura continued to hold Yugi’s hand, staring at the laptop screen. Was this the support Yugi gave to all his friends or was it just for him? How long would it be before he would ruin this too? 

He snapped to focus feeling Yugi’s hand squeeze gently in return. He pulled away and continued his work, trying not to notice Yugi’s presence still behind him. Trying to ignore how new this felt to him. 

* * *

Bakura couldn’t sleep that night, but didn’t want to do any work. He was too distracted for that. He left the guest room and climbed the steps, sticking close to the wall so his steps wouldn’t be heard. 

He approached Yugi’s room, his hand hovering over the knob. Why was he here? Yugi needed sleep as much as he did. 

What did he need from Yugi now? 

He frowned at his rash actions, turning away from the door as it started to open behind him. Instinctually, Bakura pressed himself to the wall by the door. Yugi seemed not to notice him, sleepily shuffling toward the bathroom. 

Bakura took the opportunity to slip inside, pausing when he realized what he was doing. Again, he was faced with the question: Why was he here? 

He spotted the skylight in the room and stared through it. A memory came back to him, of sleepless nights where he’d watch the stars until his eyes could no longer stay open. He sat on the floor, looking up at the night sky and letting his thoughts drift. 

“Bakura?” 

He turned his head to see Yugi, stifling a yawn as he closed the door behind him. Well, Yugi hadn’t kicked him out yet. 

“I watch the stars when I can’t sleep.” 

He spoke as if it answered why he had slipped into Yugi’s room in the first place. Maybe it was why he was here, drawn in by the skylight. He turned to look up again, dismissing the soft chuckle that came from behind him. 

Next thing he knew, Yugi sat next to him on the carpet and placed pillows behind them. “Good idea.” Yugi said, offering one side of his blanket for Bakura to use. 

Bakura stared at Yugi, blinking in confusion as he processed what Yugi had just done. He hadn’t expected that; getting kicked out maybe, but not Yugi joining him. He sighed, ignoring the blanket as he settled onto the pillow Yugi lent him. 

Yugi inched closer, and they both settled into comfortable silence. Bakura wasn’t used to being so close to someone, but the fact that Yugi was so tactile made it easy to ignore. He didn’t need the touch, but there was a new comfort to how much Yugi would touch him. 

He’d never say it out loud, but it reminded him how just how real this new life was. 

Bakura felt the weight of sleep finally settle on him, and he ever-so slightly nestled closer to Yugi. That was what he was here for. In the moment, after being scorched, Yugi eased the burn. 

Bakura drifted off to sleep easily then, unaware of Yugi’s pinky carefully curled around his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this kinda turned into an AU on it's own. So after discussing what Malik and Bakura's fight could possibly be about, I'm now turning this into a full series of one-shots! I've had this and another one-shot on my Tumblr (same as my name here) for some time now, so now they'll be posted with new parts coming soon!


End file.
